


Just a crush...Right?

by Klance_love_44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mention of Allurance, Season 8 Fix It, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_love_44/pseuds/Klance_love_44
Summary: What if some feelings Lance pushed away for the longest time come back and grow more and more. He tells himself it’s just a crush...is it?





	Just a crush...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> ( this story takes places between episode 1 to 11 of season 8 with some changes to make it Kick)

 

Lance smiled returning home after his date with Allura, it went really well and they even kissed! Lance sat down on his bed looking at the mirror as someone’s word replayed in his head making put his hands in his head “Shit...”....

 

“So wait a minute, you and Allura kissed but you aren’t dating yet?” Pidge asked as Lance sat with her and Hunk “Yeah...” Lance said nodding “And you are the one that didn’t want it to go further for now?” Hunk asked as Lance nodded “Dude, you have liked her since we meet her!” Hunk said as Lance put his forehead against the table “ I know okay! I just need to think!” Lance said as he heard footprints “Think about what?” a voice asked making Lance jump and looked up “Keith we need your help! Lance and Allura kissed on their date, confessed but aren’t together!” Pidge said as Keith sat with them “Wait they kissed?” Keith asked as Pidge nodded “Yeah and Lance is the one that didn’t want to go further cause he need to think!” Hunk replied as Keith ate his food “ you have the answer, he needs to think so he needs time alone” Keith assumed as Lance blinks and smiled “ that’s exactly what I need! Thank you Keith!” Lance said smiling as Keith smiled back “Welcome”...

 

Lance was laying on his bed with his face mask on him and earphones on. Keith’s idea is working, he could concentrate more on his thoughts and ideas. Lance thinks of Allura: her beautiful body, flawless face, perfect personality and adorable laugh then his brain goes somewhere else or to someone else which makes Lance jolt up. “No...no...noo...no!” Lance said going to the bathroom “Not happening, no! Not ever!” Lance said taking off his face mask and washing his face. Lance put his hands on the sink and looked up at the mirror as his brain was on fire and his heart beating fast...

 

Time passed, He decided he didn’t want to be Allura’s boyfriend until he could get over his “crush” on someone else. Boy, that crush turn into liking and the liking turned into love. He went on dates with Allura here and there, got her a present and kissed her a few times, he was happy but not as much as he thought. Allura absord the entity in her body and now wants to connect with Honerva to know what she is doing. Lance is so worried for her and scared that she is gonna be in danger or get hurt that he didn’t even listen to half of the meetings. Keith saw Lance’s worry and went to see him when everyone left “She is gonna be okay? Keith said as Lance looked up at him “I hope so” Lance said then looked down “We need to spot Honerva, This force of evil that’s been around for 10 000 years, She has a plan that could destroy every reality and all we’ve come up with, is additional man power and a prototype weapon!” Lance said then Keith replied “I know it’s not ideal but when was the last time anything as been ideal?” Keith asked sitting down next to him, he smiled and continued “Remember when we first arrived at the castle of Lions, When we first meet Allura?” Keith asked as Lance took a glimpse at the boy, wow, he was really attractive “ She told us we were the answers to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure.” Keith said then continued “ But Allura believed and she needed us to believe and it worked” He said as he looked at Lance “Back then I was cocky enough to actually think I was the greatest pilot in the universe” Lance said leaning on the table crossing his arms on it “And I thought I could do everything myself.” Keith replied then looked at Lance “We’ve come a long way since then” Keith said smiling softly and Lance smiled softly too chuckling “Yeah, we have” Lance said looking at Keith...

 

“So did you and Allura actually get together...” Keith asked as Lance shakes his head “No, I decided not too...I told her after the carnaval...” Lance said as Keith blinks then Lance looked back at the table “ But why?” Keith asked him as Lance sighed “It’s hard to explain...have you ever been in love Keith?” Lance asked as Keith blinked and smiled looking at the table “Yeah...I have” He said then he frowned as Lance looked at him worried “Hurts like hell but it’s worth it” He said the last words smiling “But lance you have been runnning after Allura since we got to the castle, you get a chance with her and you don’t take it?” Keith said as Lance sighed again putting his head in his arms “ I know I know, Pidge and Hunk already gave me that speech” Lance said muffling as Keith sighed “ It’s because I have feelings for someone else” Lance said taking his head out and stood back up as Keith blinks “Wow...I didn’t see that one coming...” Keith admitted “It’s just, I thought it was just a crush I continued with Allura on some dates and kissing here and there but it kept growing and growing and growing! It went from a crush to liking then love...the feelings surpassed those for Allura and hers were fading away...I got scared and I still am...” Lance said soflty as Keith frowned abit “ These feelings...I...I must confess that they appeared along ago but I pushed them away and hide them...but you could hide how you feel for a long time but you crack at some point...I cracked and it grew out of control...I can’t be with her when I know I don’t love her as much as I use too!” Lance continues as Keith still listen to him and looking at him without saying a word “ and worst of all...I know they don’t feel the same way...” Lance said then Keith chuckled “You never know until you try...” Keith replied as Lance looked at him “if only you knew Keith...” He thought in his mind...

 

“ It’s you...” Lance said then covered his mouth as Keith blushes as his eyes widen and mouth dropped “ Wait-no-I mean-I was!” Lance rambled blushing a lot as Keith closed his mouth not saying a word looking at the table then Lance’s stomach dropped “Fuck well done Lance, you just messed everything up!” Lance thought biting his lip wanting to cry then saw Keith smiling softly “ Really?” Keith said not looking at him but you felt something in his voice...relief...happiness...Lance felt those “Yeah...the feelings grew stronger after the talk we had before the date” Lance said still nervous looking at Keith as Keith turned his head “ I feel the same way Lance...” He said as Lance’s has dropped “WHAT!” Lance screamed as Keith blocked his ears then chuckled “Surprise?!” Keith said chuckling as Lance blinks “Since when!” Lance said as Keith smiled “For the longest time...but I didn’t want to say anything...you liked Allura and I saw how excited you were when you were going on the date...I realized then I had to let you go...it hurt like hell but you seemed happy so that’s what I wanted for you...happiness...” Keith said as Lance face dropped “Keith...”Lance said softly then Keith smiled softly at him turning his head to look at him “you and your stupid mullet” Lance said chuckling as Keith face dropped “Okay I’m out of here” Keith said jokingly getting up looking at Lance “No....don’t go!i just confessed!” Lance said smiling as Keith smiled back “We haven’t lost until we have given up” Keith said as Lance smiled and got up “I haven’t.” He replied “Let’s finish what we started” Lance said as Keith put his hand out and Lance took it then they intertwined fingers as they both looked at theirs hands smiling “I love you” Lance said as Keith smiled and looked at him “I love you too Lance, now come on...we have alien butt to kick and serve it on a sliver platter!” Keith said winking then theirs hands went to their normal position, Keith walked but still held Lance’s hand “ wait Keith did you just say that!” Lance said laughing was they walked out the door still holding hands...


End file.
